Brightmoon Legacy
' is the continuation of the infamous ', a faire themed guild that hosted various public events. We seek to create, is a solid community of active players that are passionate about creating RP in a public setting (no hiding in instances for us) Theme In character, Brightmoon Legacy is a neutral guild that favors Horde due to the locations they operate out of. However we consider the guild on good terms with members of the Alliance, and therefore will accept players aligned as such. In the end, the Brightmoons consider themselves a close knit group, and will protect their own. In addition to all that, BML is a dual-natured: to the public eye it is a troupe of fortune tellers, gypsies and merchants under the "Brightmoon Faire" name. Secretly, however, some of the carnies have been doing jobs for an unknown "Boss", sometimes through extreme or illegal means. Focus Our main focus right now is to establish a regular and stable player base in the guild so that we can start running public events! We are just''' rebuilding''' the guild right now, so we are looking for players that are willing to commit some time in building a community, participation and promotion is key! BML offers a wide variety of RP, starting with remote channel and weekly guild events, holding monthly public events, as well as attending other guilds events. Requirements and Joining Your character must at least be level 20, you must be willing to use your calendar and the website, and commit to the RP of the guild on some level. To join the guild, we will have you fill out an in-character application and then you will be RPed into the guild by the members. That is all! Simple and fun. Want to Know More? The website goes into much detail on the faire, the history, the FAQs and expectations, so please browse for further information. Guild Schedule *'BML Rare Runs' - Currently reworking this event *'Guild RP' - Saturday nights. 6 pm server time. This may include public events as well for the time being. *'Remote RP' - random! *'Other public events' - see the website calender for events this month that we want to attend! Contacts *Keyandros - Ringmaster *Lindiwe - Tober Omi *Sinnestria - Agent *Rayne - Agent BMFA channel Our secondary focus is to create an RP community that anyone or any guild may be a part of. For this we have created an out of character channel for communication between characters that are not guilded with us, or other guilds that want to work with us. /join bmfa Even if you don't want to join the guild, we encourage you to join the channel to'become a part of the RP group!' Stop in, say hi. We keep it friendly, and love to talk to other people. It is like a friendly guild chat away from a guild. It is with this tool that we hope to bring together a faction of roleplayers that work together to weave stories through the server like never before. Through this channel we will announce various public events, story RPs, and even other groups events. We hope to see you there! Category:Horde Guild Category:Defunct Guild